


Hospitalized

by morningorchid



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Hurt Stiles, M/M, Worried Peter, mostly dialogue but whatever, this pairing makes me cry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-27
Updated: 2013-08-27
Packaged: 2017-12-24 20:56:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/944562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morningorchid/pseuds/morningorchid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short thing for steterweek.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Stiles gets hurt and Peter is there when he wakes up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hospitalized

**Author's Note:**

> Peter and Stiles are the best.  
> Forgive me if I butchered their characters

Stiles saw the werewolf bound towards Peter, who was barely winning his own battle. He ran towards him, yelling, “Peter, watch out!” He barreled into Peter, knocking him out of the way of the advancing claws. He screwed his eyes shut as the werewolf landed on top of him, making him fall backwards. The weight of the werewolf on his chest made it hard to breathe. He opened his eyes, only to find himself staring into bright yellow ones.

She snarled at Stiles, and raised her clawed hand to strike him. Stiles shut his eyes, powerless to do anything to save himself. There was a sharp pain that ripped across Stiles’ chest, claws ripping into his flesh like it was butter.  Stiles cried out as pain erupted from his chest and he dug his fingers into the dirt. The weight was taken off of him, and he sucked in a grateful breath even though it hurt to breathe. Blood began to flow from his chest and it ran through the spaces in his hand. The air began to smell like blood.

His blood.

Someone shouted his name, many times. Someone took off his shirt and someone pressed their hands against his chest, which merited a pained grunt. Stiles didn’t know who. Pain enveloped his whole being and he couldn’t see, or hear, or touch. It was just plain agony, to move, to breathe.

He didn’t fight it when darkness shrouded his mind.

* * *

 

Stiles opened his eyes slowly. Bright lights flashed and he raised his arm to shield his eyes from the glare. Oxygen tubes were inserted into his nose, and an IV needle into his wrist. He tried to move his body, but his chest tightened with pain. A loud and urgent beeping sounded from something to his right.

A nurse wearing red glasses hurried in and a needle was jabbed into Stiles’ arm.

His eyelids grew heavier and his thoughts more sluggish. He tried to speak but his mouth barely moved an inch. Stiles slowly went back to the world of unconsciousness.

 

* * *

 

 

Stiles opened his eyes again and was met with darkness. The lights in his room were turned off, which meant that it must’ve been nighttime now. His chest throbbed with pain, and stung when he took a breath, but he was feeling much better than before. Hospital antiseptic burned his nose as he took a breath of air-conditioned air. The thin hospital dress was barely keeping him warm, but at least it was something. There was the steady beep of the monitor next to him, and the slow breathing of someone sleeping.

_Wait a second_ , Stiles thought to himself. It was nighttime, which meant that visiting hours were over. So who was in his room? If it was that werewolf who was here to finish what he started…

His monitor began to beep rapidly again. Stiles shut his eyes as the intruder sat up and lightly touched his arm.

“It’s me, Stiles. Keep it down, would you?” Peter said, his voice low. “I’m not exactly supposed to be in here.”

Stiles breathed a sigh of relief and opened his eyes. His monitor slowed down back to its steady beep. “Good morning.” He said faintly.  

Peter frowned back at him and crossed his arms. “That was stupid of you, Stiles.”

"And here I thought you came to say thank you." Stiles said. He grunted slightly as he sat up straight, resting his back on his pillow. 

"Stiles, you were out for almost three whole days. You were barely clinging to life." Peter said. His arms fell to his sides and he sighed. "You're only human, Stiles. You can't keep putting yourself in danger like this." 

Stiles shrugged and said, "I'm already in it, so what can I do? Besides, you're pretty weak yourself."

"I still heal, dumbass."

"Oh, right, I forgot about that." He said as he grabbed Peter's hand and squeezed it gently. "I'll be more careful, alright?"

 Peter nodded and kissed Stiles's forehead. "See you in a few days." He turned around and walked over to the hostpital room window. Peter opened it, a night breeze blowing in. He jumped out of the window.

It closed with a resounding thunk.

**Author's Note:**

> So here it is, such a short thing. I hoped you like it, it's my first time writing this pairing, which you can obviously tell by my failed writing of their characterization. But you know what they say, practice makes perfect!


End file.
